


'hey, master, could you lend me a hand?'

by untilweyeetagain



Series: anakin the prank master [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Crack, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, ahsoka is oblivious, anakin's mechanical arm, let ahsoka say fuck 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: “Hey, Skyguy, d’ya think you could lend me a hand with this real quick?” Ahsoka called out.There was a slight rustling of fabric for a moment before there came the sound of a latch releasing followed by a long, thin object being pushed across the floor to her.The teen leaned over to where it had come to a halt, and when she picked it up she let out a shocked laugh and looked over to her Master, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.“What the FUCK, Skyguy?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: anakin the prank master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851853
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	'hey, master, could you lend me a hand?'

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation i had on twitter 
> 
> (this message in particular: 
> 
> "like that scene in toy story ahsoka asks anakin for a hand helping her fix her starfighter and he just fuckin takes his arm off" )
> 
> dedicated to "someone give cody a hug" gc ily guys

It was a rare quiet afternoon aboard the _Resolute_ , and Ahsoka and her Master were spending it in the hangar, completing small repairs or upgrades on their ships. They were travelling through hyperspace at the moment, and they had long enough left of the journey that they didn’t need to start strategizing for their next campaign just yet. 

The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, and Ahsoka let herself enjoy it - peaceful moments like these didn’t occur very often, and she appreciated the companionable silence between her and her Master.

Times like these, fiddling with mechanical parts, were the only way her Master could truly meditate, and Ahsoka was loathe to disrupt him from his trance-like state, but she had come across a small part deep within her starfighter that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what to do with. 

After spending a few more minutes trying to puzzle it out herself, she sighed and gave up.

“Hey, Skyguy, d’ya think you could lend me a hand with this real quick?” she called out.

There was a slight rustling of fabric for a moment (that Ahsoka assumed was her Master getting out from under his own ship) before there came the sound of a latch releasing followed by a long, thin object being pushed across the floor to her.

The teen leaned over to where it had come to a halt, and when she picked it up she let out a shocked laugh and looked over to her Master, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What the FUCK, Skyguy?” the Togruta girl exclaimed, waving the mech arm around a little in exasperation. “Why in the Sith hells does your arm fucking COME OFF?”

“You asked for a hand, there you go, Snips,” her cheeky bastard of a Master replied. “And Count Dooku decided my real arm wasn’t very good so he chopped it off on Geonosis. I thought you knew?”

“Why the fuck would I know if you’ve never told me, Skyguy?” she asked.

“I just thought you’d figure it out! I swear I’ve even made repairs on it in the same room as you before,” Anakin replied, shrugging his shoulders as best he could when laying under a starfighter.

There was silence for a few moments before Ahsoka threw the detached arm back at her Master and muttered under her breath _“fucking Masters, thinking they’re so fucking funny.”_ Anakin only laughed in response, re-attaching his mech arm and pulling his glove back over it as he did so. She really hated her Master, sometimes.

“You still need to come help me with this, Skyguy,” she grumbled, ignoring his renewed laughter at her clear irritation.

* * *

  
  
  


A few hours after she and Anakin finished repairing their ships, Ahsoka found herself in the mess with Rex, who was telling her about a prank Fives pulled on Jesse earlier. It was funny, she had to admit, but her mind was still stuck on how she hadn’t noticed that Anakin had a mechanical arm.

“Hey, Rex,” she interrupted his story abruptly, and the Captain sent her a curious look. “Did you know that Skyguy had a fake arm?”

Rex burst into laughter at her question, and Ahsoka found herself very confused by his reaction.

“Did you- did you not-” he cut himself off with another laugh, and a wide grin splitting his face. “Did you seriously not know about that?” 

“You knew? How?!” She was a little offended at him laughing at her, if she was being honest - how was she supposed to know about it?

“Are we talking about the General’s arm?” Hardcase interjected, turning around in his seat to face their table. Ahsoka just stared at him incredulously - did he know too??

“Hold on, does everyone know about Skyguy’s arm?” she asked.

“Yes,” replied Rex, Hardcase and Jesse, who had apparently been listening in on their conversation too.

“And none of you thought to tell me?” 

“Yes,” they replied again, laughing at her ire.

“Screw all of you. I need new friends,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from them with a huff. It was a childish response, she knew, and entirely un-Jedi-like, but she didn’t care. The trio laughed even harder at her then, and she huffed again petulantly.

She turned around to face the table behind her and looked to see who was sitting there. “Tup! You’re my new best friend, these guys are being mean.”

“Uh, okay then, Commander,” the young trooper replied, taking it in stride (it wasn’t uncommon for things like this to occur, and members of the 501st had learned not to question it by this point).

Because she clearly hadn’t been enough of a child already, Ahsoka turned back to the still-chucking trio and stuck her tongue out at them before picking up her tray and moving to sit opposite Tup, studiously ignoring the laughter that followed her.

She still didn’t understand how they knew about it before she did.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time posting anything star wars related to be gentle pls
> 
> come find my on twitter @S1THANIDALA or on tumblr @untilweyeetagain :D


End file.
